Chess
by Klei
Summary: If Sasuke won, it meant getting some new toys... If Naruto won, then the dobe would finally get a turn being seme... Well, he's an Uchiha. He can't lose a game of chess, right? Lemon, NaruSasu, no homophobes allowed.


**Chess**

**A/N Alright, I am finally fulfilling Naruto's wish! He shall be… SEME!**

**Naruto: YES! AT LONG LAST!**

**Sasuke: …You're joking, right? RIGHT?**

**Sadly, no. I've decided I have to keep it at least semi-fair, so… Here we go. (Semi-fair, get it? 'cause it sounds like seme? Aww, never mind...)**

**Sasuke: B-b-b-b-b-b-but-**

**Naruto: Revenge at last!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, walking into the living room-like area of the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto sat at a chess board. "Playing chess against myself."

"Eh?"

"Well, I make a move for one end…" he said, moving a white pawn. "And then one for the other end. I counter myself as many times as possible, and eventually, one side or the other wins," he added, moving a black knight and taking the white queen. "Wanna play?"

"Oh, please. I'd kick your butt at that game."

Naruto giggled. "Well, if you're so confident, why don't we make a wager?"

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed, sitting opposite of Naruto, who was putting the chess pieces back on either side of the board.

"If I win…" Naruto thought for a moment. "I get to be seme tonight!"

"WHAT?"

"Well, considering you think you can beat me, I don't see the big deal…"

Sasuke glared. He was ALWAYS seme. It was his duty as an Uchiha to be dominant! Well, not that Itachi was like that… Never mind. He'd rather not remember that last 'kill his brother for his long-awaited revenge' attempt where he had seen both Kisame and Itachi going at it; he was still amazed that his elder brother had been on the bottom…

Anyway…

"Alright… But when I win, what do I get?"

The blonde giggled again. "Well… It's still only one o'clock… We have plenty of time to go shopping for some new 'toys.' "

Toys? That was too tempting an offer to resist!

"Alright, I'll play your stupid game."

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"To make it fair, we'll play as many times as it takes for you to win until two o'clock. You only have to beat me once to win the wager, alright?"

"Hn. You talk as if I can't win this game my first try."

Naruto smirked.

After only about three minutes, Sasuke lost the first game.

"Aww, you lost? It's only been three minutes."

Annoyed, the Uchiha replied. "Hn, you said I had until two, so I let you win that first round to make you feel better… I can win the next one, easy."

Round two quickly turned into round three. And four. And five. And six. And seven. And eight.

"Tough when you can't cheat with that Sharingan of yours, isn't it?" Naruto mused happily, referring to the way Sasuke never lost at things like Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Dobe, how the hell is it that you can play this so well?" Sasuke hissed. "You can't come up with a strategy to save your life in battle!"

Naruto nodded. "I'm not the smartest person around, that's for sure… But I've been practicing chess for a long time now."

Suddenly, it clicked with Sasuke. "You planned this entire thing! The wager… You knew I would accept it!"

The Jinchuuriki grinned evilly. "There's enough time for one more game…"

Sasuke nodded, determined to win.

It was a minute until two when Naruto took out Sasuke's king.

"Well, look's like you get to switch places with me for once, ne?"

The Uchiha sweatdropped.

This was the one time he didn't look forward to their nightly 'sessions.'

* * *

Ah, night time. Time to get cozy in bed and hope that Naruto would forget the whole wager…

"Oh SasUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto addressed, stressing the 'uke' part.

With a heavy sigh, the Uchiha began undressing. "Yeah, yeah, I know, dobe…"

Naruto happily sat down in the bed, already stripped down completely. "So…" Sasuke continued as he sat down beside Naruto. "What position are we doing?"

Smirking, the blonde replied, "Oh, the ones we use most… This is most likely going to be both the only time I'm ever seme, so I want to make sure we get to have some fun."

Sasuke twitched. The ones they used most? That would be… Doggy-style, eagle-spread, and sometimes Naruto would ride… Shit, this was going to be the worst night of his life.

The blonde laid down, resting his back against the pillows. "Well, since you've never been… Well, been penetrated before, you can get on yourself… And no, this doesn't mean I forgive you for our first time."

First time?

Oh yeah…

_"Now, Sasuke, be gentle… Ah, owowow, that hurts!" Naruto whined, eagle-spread._

_"Gah… Gomen nasai, I can't help it," Sasuke replied, thrusting all the way in._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHRG!"_

Heheh.

Thank Kami-sama Naruto wasn't the vengeful type.

Slowly getting on top, he sat there waiting as Naruto sucked his fingers and inserted the first one.

"Sh-shit…" Sasuke hissed. And just think, this was just a finger. He had a whole new respect for Naruto now… Not to mention, his length was bigger than the dobe's, too. So he was only going to feel a fraction of what his usual uke would normally feel.

Second finger. "Damnit…" Third. "Ah-damn it all!"

Thrusing his fingers, Naruto let out another one of his giggles. "Come on, Sasuke… When you do this to me, I sound MUCH cuter…"

"Ah-AH!" Sasuke yipped as, for the first time in his life, his prostate was struck. "Oh, shit! AH!" No, no, no! He wasn't supposed to moan! NO! Make it stop! He was supposed to be making the dobe moan! Sheesh, now he finally realized why Naruto was so hesitant to do it as uke that first time… "Stop hitting it, damnit! WAH!"

Pulling his fingers out, the Kyuubi vessel smiled brightly. "Alright, here's the lube…" Naruto said, grabbing the lube from the bedside table, and pouring some into his hands, before rubbing it onto his erection. Sasuke hesitantly lowered himself down… "Uhn…" He let out a string of curses as slowly, he managed to work himself down, Naruto moaning with pleasure as he did so.

After getting all the way down, the Uchiha took a moment to sit there and adjust to the horrid feeling. Finally, he raised himself up, and lowered himself back down, continuing to move. "Hah…" He either let out a short moan or a curse each time his prostate was hit, breathing in sharply when he lifted himself back up.

The dobe, on the other hand, was moaning shamelessly. "Oh… Sasuke… Hah…"

Eventually, Sasuke found himself flipped over in an eagle-spread position. "Come on, dobe, can't we talk this over?"

"Nope!"

Thrusting at a steady pace, Naruto didn't stop moaning… Sheesh, you'd think he was on the bottom, the way he instinctively called out the Uchiha's name. "Ah… Sasuke…"

The Uchiha was now panting heavily. It was most certainly not fun… Other than feeling good, he was not enjoying himself.

Finally, Sasuke was pulled up onto his knees. Usually, doggy-style was his favorite position… But not that day! "Oh, damn… Naruto… AH! I'm gonna cum…"

With only a slight whimper, he felt the pressure inside him release, now tightening up around Naruto, who breathed in sharply and came. "Hah…" Sasuke groaned, feeling something hot and sticky fill him up.

Naruto then pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Sasuke and panting heavily.

With a slight chuckle, now that it was over, Sasuke said through pants, "Well, that was… Hah… Fun, dobe."

"Does this… Hah… Mean I can be seme again?"

Laughing, the Uchiha replied; "No."

The blonde sighed, catching his breath at last. "I expected that… Well, good. I don't like being seme."

"Eh?"

"It makes me feel empty, not having you inside me."

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke replied as they both got under the covers.

After a moment, Naruto asked, "What, no cuddling?"

"After that? No."

With a pout, the blonde cuddled up against Sasuke's chest. "Warm… Hey, maybe I can make this whole thing up to you… We have the day off tomorrow, after all."

Still a little sore, Sasuke replied, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Shifting and sliding under the covers, Sasuke "hmmed" as Naruto gently sucked his re-hardening erection. After a few minutes of that, the Uchiha came again, into Naruto's mouth. After swallowing it, the dobe came back out of the covers and snuggled back up next to Sasuke. "Tommorow morning you can do me, too…" he said with a yawn.

Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around the dobe.

Before he forgot, the Uchiha said, "And you have to teach me how to play chess, too."


End file.
